


Feeling a little blue (and horny too)

by datochefiamma



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Sex, WIW
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datochefiamma/pseuds/datochefiamma
Summary: Una serie di rielaborazioni sulla storia di Lola e Maya.
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Sto rientrando, mi raggiungi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya ripensa alla prima notte d'amore con Lola. Praticamente una scusa per rielaborare i bei e ahimè brevi momenti in cui le nostre beniamine sono state felici. Ambientato il venerdì sera di "Bisogno di un amico" prima che andasse tutto in malora. Ho un debole per il tema sex with feelings!

Maya è elettrizzata per questo venerdì sera. E' a una serata con i compagni dell'ONG ma si vedrà con Lola dopo.  
Assapora il momento in cui saranno insieme, di nuovo sole. E' passata una settimana dalla loro prima notte insieme e lei è ancora sotto incantesimo.  
Non capita spesso che la prima volta insieme ci sia già totale sintonia ma a loro è successo; sarà che si sono desiderate a lungo, sarà che l'hanno fatto folli d'amore o che il percorso per arrivarci è stato a dir poco accidentato ma quando flash di quella serata ritornano, Maya è presa da fitte di desiderio a lungo differito.  
Nei giorni che non si sono viste ha più volte rivissuto mentalmente la loro prima notte: la pancia di Lola in tensione mentre lei la copriva di baci nel suo percorso discendente, la spinta dei seni pieni contro di lei, le sue mani nei capelli, sul viso, lungo la schiena, gentili e lievi. Si sono prese per una notte intera e l'appetito non ha smesso di crescere. A un certo punto si sono trovate a riprendere fiato distese di fianco, la schiena di Lola contro la parte frontale di Maya, ma Il riposo è durato poco: il contatto della pelle ha subito rianimato i sensi e Maya l'ha dovuta prendere così, da dietro, una mano afferrata al seno proteso e l'altra tra le gambe, con il braccio di Lola intorno al collo, a tenersi e a tenerla perché le ha detto che l'ama e loro stanno facendo l'amore e non possono smettere di abbracciarsi.  
Lola mette nel fare l'amore lo stesso ardore calmo e sotterraneo che mette in tutto ciò che fa. Maya ha colto subito la presenza di quel fuoco nonostante le difese e l'autolesionismo, ne ha captato un lato generativo, caldo, tenero che finalmente, finalmente, ha potuto sentire su di sé. La Lola che le cerca l'inguine con il proprio, che si inarca in estasi sopra di lei, incoraggiata dalla mano dell'altra salda sul fondoschiena, che non smette di baciarla e di farla venire, non ha uno spigolo, né una ritrosia, è aperta e vulnerabile e il loro fare l'amore è la cosa più bella e naturale del mondo.

Al risveglio la prima cosa che Maya percepisce, ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, è lo sguardo di Lola su di lei e dal buongiorno al riprendere a fare l'amore ci va un attimo. Alla luce del sole però i corpi appaiono per quello che sono e Lola si vergogna delle sue cicatrici che Maya prontamente trasforma con un pennarello in splendidi soffioni da far volare via come messaggeri di desideri. Era l'ultima barriera tra di loro e Maya l'ha divelta dimostrandole che di lei ama tutto, anche le fragilità. E' stato un momento catartico che ha lasciato Lola con uno sguardo aperto e luminoso da rivolgere al mondo e a lei.  
E' con quello sguardo che infatti poi l'ha accolta qualche giorno dopo in casa sua, insieme a un tenero bacio, rimedio per la frettolosa separazione, e un sentito "mi sei mancata".  
Maya ripensa a tutto ciò che è successo tra di loro dalla serata delle riprese ma soprattutto sente acuta la voglia di intimità con Lola quando apre il telefono e le scrive: "Sto rientrando, mi raggiungi?"


	2. E' questo il mio problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...e fu così che la giovane Lola scoprì la gelosia...

Tutto prende inizio da una nuova esplorazione urbana; si stanno ancora spegnendo le risate per l'ultima uscita iperattiva di Jo quando arriva la sollecitazione a mettersi in marcia. Lola trasecola, si sono forse dimenticati di Maya? "Non viene, ha un appuntamento stasera". Poche parole, come di una banale comunicazione di servizio, e un bruciore acido le si propaga dalla bocca dello stomaco, staccando la spina a tutte le altre sensazioni. Lola aveva tanto atteso questa nuova avventura, presentandosi stranamente in orario accompagnata dall'inseparabile macchina fotografica. Adesso riesce a malapena a emettere un verso di constatazione dal tono auguratamente neutro, provando a mantenere un'espressione impassibile ma è tutto vano, l'entusiasmo è evaporato, lasciandola preda di una sorta d'incredulità; sarà per questo che prima di unirsi agli altri, volge lo sguardo nella direzione verso cui vorrebbe tanto ancora vedere apparire la ragazza dagli inconfondibili capelli viola. Maya l'aveva preparata ai modi protettivi dell'ex ma di certo non alla sua franchezza, né all'abitudine di rilasciare parole contate, sì, ma dalla carica esplosiva devastante; nel bene e nel male. E' attraverso il discorso di Max che Lola apprende la misura del dolore che ha inflitto alla ragazza nel famoso venerdì dell'appuntamento mancato ma anche l'esatta natura dei sentimenti ormai in gioco: Maya si sta innamorando di lei. La semioscurità in cui sono immersi attenua solo il rossore delle guance di Lola e l'apparire di un fugace sorriso, balsamo per il suo stomaco attanagliato dalla gelosia. E' in quel momento che decide di mettersi apertamente in gioco e di provare a conquistare la sua _Greta_.

L'occasione arriva con uno scambio di messaggi del gruppo per organizzare una serata il venerdì successivo; che Lola cancelli la sua risposta perché preceduta da una praticamente identica di Maya, è solo un ulteriore segno della loro affinità. Forse, invece, è il motivo per cui alla serata si presenti in carne ed ossa "l'appuntamento" che le aveva guastato l'ultimo urbex.

Lola arriva al locale tutta in tiro, ha fatto un inusuale sforzo per accentuare la sua bellezza: un filo di trucco scuro sugli occhi, i capelli sistemati, il vestitino nero corto che lascia intravedere l'attaccatura dello splendido seno. Arriva per ultima, saluta allegra e per un attimo il mondo per Maya smette di esistere, esattamente com'era accaduto quando si sono conosciute. Solo che stasera è in compagnia e non appena diventa consapevole della tensione del suo corpo, il battere delle palpebre, la mano inavvertitamente chiusa in pugno, distoglie lo sguardo e prova a dedicarsi alla sua accompagnatrice, intorno al cui collo ha appoggiato il proprio braccio. Certo Lola non le rende il gioco facile, non sembra per niente toccata dalla situazione, anzi si presenta, quasi spavalda, e prende anche un po' giro l'altra, con evidente fastidio di Maya. Per fortuna la conversazione prosegue animata e nessuno sembra accorgersi che soltanto loro due non si parlano e nemmeno si guardano. Non appena la sua accompagnatrice si alza per offrire il successivo giro di bevute, lasciandola senza scudo, da sola a pochi centimetri da Lola, Maya sembra presa da panico ed è per questo, oltre che per la sua abituale gentilezza, che si alza per darle una mano e - perché no? - anche un bacio di ringraziamento. Il tutto si svolge sotto gli occhi di una Lola che, spronata dagli altri a farsi avanti, deicide di allontanarsi per fumare. A sorpresa le si accoda l'altra che sfacciata prova a capire cosa c'è tra le due; deve avere un gaydar decisamente sintonizzato per aver saputo leggere nel loro silenzio; oppure il loro silenzio è del genere che fa rumore e, altro che intuito potente, bisogna essere sensorialmente deprivati per non avvertire la corrente sotterranea che c'è tra loro. Lola, da parte sua, non è per niente a disagio nella situazione, risponde colpo su colpo, avendo indossato l'abituale maschera di distacco e indifferenza; sentimenti che all'apparire di Maya si dissolvono esattamente come l'altra che getta la sigaretta e rientra. La situazione che ha cercato di evitare per giorni, trovarsi a tu per tu con Lola, si è materializzata e Maya sfodera un approccio aggressivo, a qualche livello di coscienza deve sapere che se non si arrocca, capitola e brusca le chiede: "Qual è il tuo problema?" Lola glissa la domanda e rilancia con: "Sono contenta di vederti" come se questo fosse il loro di appuntamento e poi, dopo averle guardato le labbra, si allunga per baciarla. Maya prontamente si ritira e di nuovo le chiede spiegazioni ma Lola resta battagliera e dopo un attimo in cui abbassa lo sguardo incassando il rifiuto, torna all'attacco, incenerendo le difese dell'altra con occhi lucidi e diretti e con la fermezza con cui declama il suo sentire e la reclama per sé. "Il mio problema è che mi piaci" dice quasi rabbiosa, come se la stessero costringendo a ripetere un concetto elementare, "Il mio problema è che non voglio esserti amica e non voglio vederti con altre. Io voglio stare con te". E' tutto fuori luogo, fuori tempo e fuori dai piani e Maya non sa spiegarsi come la voglia di mandarla al diavolo e quella di baciarla possano convivere nello stesso respiro; la sua accompagnatrice è solo qualche metro in là e Lola appare fragile nella sua vulnerabilità e maestosa nella sua sicurezza e le sta offrendo ciò che lei ha desiderato da quando l'ha conosciuta. Resta muta, sono i suoi occhi a parlare; scrutano quelli di Lola, quasi a misurarne la sincerità, le intenzioni, si posano sulle sue labbra e poi a terra ancora e ancora; sembra voler dire qualcosa ma non riesce e va via senza proferire parola, lasciando Lola sola e scoraggiata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto di tutto per non nominare "l'altra"! Niente di personale, a parte l'attitudine arrogante da riccona, ma tra le mie bimbe nessuno può metterci la zampina.


	3. Una telefonata nel cuore della notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Cosa è successo la notte in cui Maya ha recuperato Lola in stato alterato e l'ha portata al sicuro.

Quando il suono del cellulare la strappa dal sonno, Maya non è sorpresa; è da quando ha scelto di badare a se stessa per vivere la sua vita liberamente che imposta sveglie mattutine per essere puntuale al lavoro. Allunga la mano per il telefono e nel gesto recupera quel tanto di lucidità necessaria a capire che il suono che le arriva è invece quello di una telefonata. Il tempo di leggere il nome del chiamante che il suo orecchio è già incollato all'apparecchio; dall'altro lato c'è Lola, ubriaca. Maya fatica un po' a capire la situazione, la ragazza dice frasi sconclusionate, alternando raffiche di parole biascicate a lunghi silenzi catatonici. Pochi spezzoni di frasi sconnesse arrivano con maggiore chiarezza: "Altro che fortuna avere una sorella...le persone giudicano senza sapere...è colpa sua..." il panico legato ai suoi fantasmi familiari e l'urgenza di mettere al sicuro Lola rischiano di sopraffarla ma Maya si costringe a mantenere quel poco di lucidità che basta a farsi dire, dopo ripetuti tentativi, il nome del locale.  
Durante il viaggio in metro Maya prova a mettere insieme le poche informazioni che ha, è molto confusa; ritorna con il pensiero a ciò che si erano dette alla loro prima uscita, quando avevano chiacchierato fino all'alba, passando dal ridere di sciocchezze a condividere i loro trascorsi così dolorosi e così simili...Lola le aveva mentito? Non le aveva detto che non beveva? Non riesce a concentrarsi e comunque ora nulla è importante se non trovarla al più presto; continua a contare le fermate che mancano e a guardare l'orologio, come se ciò potesse mettere più fretta al tempo.  
Quando arriva, trova Lola quasi incosciente, seduta a terra, spalle a una vetrina, la testa abbandonata sulla parete. Ha i capelli appiccicati in testa e l'alito pungente di alcool. Maya prova a svegliarla e resta sgomenta dei suoi occhi vitrei ed iniettati di sangue, diventati fessure inespressive sotto il gonfiore del viso. Nello sforzo di tirarsi su, Lola non trattiene la nausea e finisce con il vomitarsi addosso. In queste condizioni non resta che prendere un taxi per casa, dove, con l'aiuto di Maya, Lola riesce ad arrivare fino al letto su cui si lascia cadere esausta. Tocca a Maya svestirla.

Lola collabora limitatamente, adesso è in uno stato prevalentemente catatonico; a stento compie i movimenti che consentono all'altra di sfilarle gli indumenti. Tolto il top, ha però un sussulto e sorride: "ehi, Greta, allora non è poi così vero che non volevi portarmi a letto...meno male...". "Non così" replica mentalmente Maya a una Lola nuovamente andata.  
No, non così. Lola è bellissima seminuda; indossa un reggiseno nero che risalta sul pallore della sua carnagione. Ha il seno tondo e moderatamente abbondante che conferisce un che di accogliente e generoso al suo corpo per il resto minuto. Ma non c'è niente di erotico nel momento; Lola non ha ancora idea di quali inquietudini abbia risvegliato dal passato di Maya.  
La situazione sembra così surreale; Maya guarda Lola sul suo letto e fa fatica a credere che lei ci sia davvero; è da quando si sono conosciute che in un certo senso bruciano le tappe: l'attrazione istantanea, il feeling, il racconto precoce di eventi amari e personali, le prime uscite e adesso questo, Lola nel suo letto; di fatto sono poco più che estranee e gli avvenimenti della notte l'hanno drammaticamente dimostrato. L'amara constatazione trova ulteriore conferma nel ricamo di cicatrici che emerge nello sfilarle i pantaloni e di cui Maya riconosce a colpo d'occhio la dolorosa natura. Sembra una beffa: anche questo hanno in comune, tragiche cicatrici, sebbene di origine diversa.  
Prima di spegnere la luce, Maya guarda ancora un istante Lola, bella e maledetta come un angelo caduto. Con una lieve carezza le allontana i capelli dal viso. Esce dalla stanza, il sonno definitivamente scacciato dai tanti pensieri che le girano per la testa, presto dovrà essere a lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trovo che Lola sia uno schianto in quel reggiseno nero e ho dovuto citarlo; spero di essere riuscita comunque a evitare atmosfere "creepy".


	4. In vacanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Un anno dopo gli eventi della sesta stagione, le nostre beniamine trascorrono la loro prima vacanza estiva insieme su una spiaggia del sud Italia. Questo è il racconto di una giornata al mare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco più di una scusa per dello SMUT estivo.

Il mare regala infinite sensazioni al corpo. Durante le ore più calde il sole brucia e fiacca e si ritrova slancio vitale solo tra le fresche acque. Nel tardo pomeriggio, invece, si è sopraffatti da languore: una mollezza sensuale, una lentezza di movimenti che celano la spinta di intimi e profondi desideri. il sole comincia ad abbassarsi sull'orizzonte e una leggera brezza sale dal mare piatto e in fiamme. Piacevoli brividi leggeri attraversano la pelle calda e salata. E' la pace. In testa non un pensiero anche a cercarlo, negli occhi infinita bellezza; si contempla con il cuore pieno di gratitudine.  
Lola, sdraiata di pancia, volge lo sguardo verso Maya impegnata a concludere le ultime righe della sua lettura. E' adorabile persa nella sua concentrazione: sguardo focalizzato, il sollevarsi lento e regolare del petto, la bocca caratteristicamente arricciata un po' di lato. Lola nota la ghiaia che le è rimasta attaccata sul collo del piede, le macchie di salsedine risplendenti sulla carnagione imbrunita, le mani curate che con familiarità tengono la rivista. Osserva e via via diventa sempre più consapevole di qualcosa che le si scioglie nel basso ventre e inumidisce il costume. Il desiderio monta lento e inesorabile ma lei resta nella sua posizione a coltivare il delizioso supplizio. Il suo sguardo viaggia a piacere sul corpo di Maya e si sofferma a volontà sui fianchi, la pancia morbida, il seno. Le piace questa forma di godimento lenta e prolungata, contenuta dall'intontimento del sole ma pronta a divampare come una brace appena sopita. Rapita dalla contemplazione, Lola non si è accorta che Maya ha smesso di leggere e ha preso a seguire i movimenti dei suoi occhi su di lei: guarda mentre è guardata; ne diventa consapevole quando i loro sguardi finalmente s'incrociano e l'immobilità silenziosa che le circonda si fa carica di tensione.

Maya chiude la rivista, abbandona la sedia a sdraio per andare a stendersi di fianco a Lola, dove, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano per avere una migliore visuale, si prende del tempo per la sua porzione di esplorazione del corpo dell'altra: la schiena costellata di nei, i segni più chiari lasciati dal costume, i rilievi delle vertebre giù fino al sedere. Le sue dita ripassano leggere sui percorsi tracciati dagli occhi per fermarsi poi a giocare con i suoi capelli appesantiti dal sale. Le sorride e le lascia un lieve bacio su una spalla calda di sole. "Mi sa che c'è proprio bisogno di una rinfrescata" le sussurra all'orecchio prima di correre divertita verso il mare, inseguita da Lola pronta a giurare vendetta.   
Di ritorno a casa, Lola è in topless su una sedia a sdraio mentre sorseggia un rinfrescante succo di ananas; Maya finisce la doccia e la raggiunge di spalle. Un leggero abbassamento della sedia, l'allungarsi di un ombra più scura sulle palpebre chiuse e poi le labbra ampie e carnose di Maya sono su quelle di Lola per un bacio che è chiaramente un preliminare; le sue mani, invece, scorrono avvolgenti prima sulle spalle, e poi sui seni esposti di Lola che d'istinto inarca la schiena in cerca di un più deciso contatto e allunga a sua volta le braccia all'indietro per reclamare l'altra. Intanto le sue ginocchia piegate si aprono al passaggio della mano di Maya che scende sulla sua coscia e risale dal lato interno.

"E' da prima sulla spiaggia che ti desidero" le dice sulle labbra tra un bacio e l'altro mentre le sue dita hanno sapientemente superato l'elastico degli slip e hanno preso ad accarezzarla "e da quello che sento, direi che la cosa è reciproca" le sussurra all'orecchio prima di morderne lievemente il lobo. Lola, a questo punto disperata, punta i talloni, inarca il bacino, ha bisogno di essere penetrata ma Maya ha altre idee; vuole prima leccarle la gola e le clavicole sporgenti, assaporarne la salinità del mare e del sudore, vuole baciarne con abbandono i seni esposti, lambendoli con la lingua per stringerli poi turgidi tra le labbra, e la pancia e le cosce ed è quello che sta facendo ora, inginocchiata tra le gambe di Lola ormai preda del piacere che ciecamente la spinge verso il basso. Maya non vuole protrarre oltre l'erotica tortura, le sfila gli slip, le apre il sesso con le dita e l'assapora con tocchi intensi e generosi, incoraggiata da Lola che, ormai senza più freni inibitori, la guida dove la desidera di più per esploderle finalmente nella bocca. Quella stessa bocca che cerca subito dopo con il suo bacio e che prontamente trova famelica per il piacere non ancora appagato. "Portami a letto" le dice Maya senza fiato ma Lola dolcemente la guida verso il pavimento, la vuole qui, subito, sulle mattonelle del terrazzo provvidenzialmente coperto da un tendone. Apre l'asciugamani che l'avvolge, intreccia le proprie gambe alle sue e prende a muovere il bacino contro l'altro, in modo preciso, ritmico, instancabile fino a quando non vengono assieme. Lola è al secondo orgasmo ma non è ancora pienamente appagata; prende fiato distesa su Maya, con la testa poggiata al suo petto. Quando il respiro torna regolare, solleva il capo, si guardano sorridendo. Maya le prende il viso con una mano e l'accarezza, poi con le dita le sfiora lieve le labbra. Lola dischiude leggermente la bocca e Maya si fa più audace con i polpastrelli che che s'insinuano in cerca della lingua. Lola un po' li mordicchia, un po' li succhia in quello che presto smette di essere gioco e diventa urgenza. Senza toglierle gli occhi dagli occhi, Lola cala predona sul suo ventre; soltanto dopo che Maya si è ripetutamente spenta nella sua bocca, si abbandona distrutta con la guancia contro il suo pube mentre l'altra ritorna alla realtà accarezzandole la nuca.


End file.
